Fatherly Love
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: See inside for another adventure...Jake AKA Little DiNozzo Series of stories. Enjoy!
1. Fight At School

Anthony DiNozzo loved being a father…but sometimes he just wanted to pull his hair out, and this was one of them. Little Jacob DiNozzo, wasn't so little anymore and the pre-teen years were almost here…and that would scare any parent. Any parent except Tony of course.

He was called out of work to pick up Jacob, after what he was told was a "fight over who the best James Bond was…"

When he reached the school he saw his boy sitting with his hands folded in the office, another boy sitting a few seats away, and he flashed back to his own childhood days, a smile making its way on his face.

" I'm Anthony…."

The secretary cut him off as politely as possible. "Yes, Mr. DiNozzo, we've been expecting you." She glanced at her watch, implying her frustration.

"I have a pretty hectic job Miss…" He picked up the name plaque in front of him and continued. "Miss Bellicino…I can't just pick up and go at the drop of a hat…in fact you should be thankful I made it this fast…you have _no idea_ the kind of boss I have…"

"Right well, Principal Madison would like to speak with you before you take Jacob home…she has been waiting for you as well…I'm sure you remember where her office is…"

"Uh huh." He replied, and walked over to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. "I'll be right back Jake, try to keep from smacking Miss Bellicino till I get back."

Jake chuckled a bit, but quickly stopped as the secretary eyed him curiously.

Tony knocked softly before entering, he knew after the third visit this month that he was in for an ear full of concerns, suggestions and disciplinary tips from the lady sitting in front of him. After the dialogue, which was mostly one sided was over, he proceeded to retrieve his boy from Miss Bellicino's stare.

"Thank you so much for your help, I hope we won't be seeing each other again any time soon…" He walked out, his hand on his sons shoulder and whispered, "Or for that matter ever again."

As the two sat in the car, it was time for a classic DiNozzo "talk," also known to his son as "camp fires."

"He said Pierce Brosnan was the best one dad…what was I supposed to do?"

"Have a well thought out argument with all the reasons that I taught you, why he is a distant second, if not third to Connery…you do not, and I repeat, do not slug a kid for not agreeing with you…is that understood?" He started to raise his voice as he finished.

"Understood."

"It better be, now if this happens again, I'm going to take you over to Uncle Gibbs and he'll have a talk with you…we don't want that now do we?"

Jake started to breathe heavily and spoke quickly. "No dad…I promise I wont ever fight again…I know…not even if someone says mean stuff about…NCIS, or you, or Mom, or Abby, or Uncle McGee, Aunty Ziva…or Mr. Magnum."

Tony put his hand up. "Whoa whoa whoa son, now Magnum…_that's_ something worth fighting over…"

Jake's face lit up. "Really dad…Can I?"

And with that, Tony smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry…dad." He said as he rubbed it with his hand.

Tony smiled. "You know I only do that cuz I love you…"

"Yeah…I know…that's why Uncle Gibbs does it to you all the time…right dad?"

Tony nodded. "Exactly, now you're learning kid, now you're learning."

---


	2. Chat With Uncle Gibbs

It was the weekend after his son's mishap at school, and it just also happened to be the weekend, he and Jake went to Gibb's house, to help him work on his new boat.

"Hi Uncle Gibbs…" He raced into his arms, and Gibbs picked him up, welcoming the hug.

"Little DiNozzo." He smiled and put him down, patting him on the head.

"Can I go…"

Gibbs finished his sentence. "Go ahead downstairs, but be careful, don't be swinging any hammers till I get down there…we don't want a repeat of last time."

Jake shook his head, as if to say, "no way," and started to run towards the basement door.

"Another fight at school huh?" Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him into the kitchen and the two sat down.

"Yeah it was nothing…but the Principal is really getting on my case."

"I bet she is, what was the fight about?"

Tony smiled. "You don't want to know boss."

"You're right I probably don't." He moved a coffee cup toward Tony and started to pour. "How are things going with Danielle?"

He sighed, which caused Gibbs to smile a bit. "That bad huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, sometimes it's really great, sometimes it's not so great."

His friend nodded in understanding. "Yeah and sometimes it's really really great, and sometimes it's really really_ not_ so great."

"I'm not gonna get another lecture from the Principal am I?"

"Are you kidding me DiNozzo? I wish someone would've lectured me a time or two about marriage." He took a sip of his coffee.

Just then the two of them heard a loud thud and an "Uh Oh," from the basement.

"Aw man." Tony said as he stood up, but Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"Make some more coffee DiNozzo…and bring some juice down for the kid…I'll handle it."

--

Jake dropped the hammer out of his hand when he saw his Uncle open the door to the basement.

"I..I uh…" He started to speak but stopped as he head just hung low and he started to twiddle his fingers.

Gibbs stood in front of him and picked up the hammer.

"Sorry Uncle Gibbs."

Gibbs picked him up and set him down on the far work table, so he could look him in the face. "What did I tell you about apologizing Jake?"

"Right…I mean…it won't happen again sir." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Gibbs stared at him convincingly. "You said that last time…you also told me you wouldn't get into another fight at school."

He nodded his head up and down. "I know, just sometimes I do stuff and I say stuff…and I don't know why I do it…cuz I know I'm gonna get in trouble." He reached behind to smack his own head.

"Hey!" Gibbs grabbed his hand. "Listen, believe it or not, your dad says and does stuff all the time without thinking…"

Jake started to smile.

"Jake, you have got to start listening better, other wise you are gonna get yourself into trouble that your dad or me won't be able to get you out of. Does that make sense?"

"You mean like, hand cuff trouble Uncle Gibbs?"

"Yea Jake, like hand cuff trouble…so will you please try to listen better?"

He nodded his head up and down. "I promise, I'll try harder."

"Okay, now…let me show you again how to use that hammer."

DiNozzo watched from the opening in the door as Gibbs showed his son how to properly hammer a nail, and listened to the giggling for a minute before he headed down the stairs, coffee cups and juice box in hand.

"Got what you asked for boss." He handed him the cup.

And Jake made a grab for the juice box, getting an eye from his Uncle.

Jake nodded in understanding. "Right…_Thank you_ Dad."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "So, what did you guys talk about while I was upstairs?"

Gibbs started to shake his head for Jake not to say anything but he didn't pick up the signal.

"Nothing really, Uncle Gibbs just told me that you do stuff all the time without thinking, just like me…."

"Is that so?" Tony looked over at his boss who had just grabbed a couple nails to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah…so he said I shouldn't feel _that _bad."

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances and Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're kid is sharp Tony, real sharp."

Tony grinned. "Well you know what they say boss, like Father like son…"

--


	3. Missing

It had only been a few hours since Tony was unaccounted for and Gibbs was starting to get frustrated. He glanced at his watched, and grabbed his keys quickly.

"McGee…you call me as soon as you hear from him."

He looked up from his desk. "Sure thing boss…but where are you…"

He was gone before he could finish. "…going."

Ziva approached McGee's desk after Gibbs had passed her rather quickly.

"Where is he going?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and then suddenly snapped his fingers as it came to him.

"To pick up Jake from school."

---

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't bother to sign in at the Front office and made his way to Jake's classroom. A secretary saw him come in the doors and pass by so she raced out after him.

"Excuse me sir, you have to check in at the main office!"

Gibbs turned around quickly, and flashed his badge. "I'm here to pick a kid up."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Not without checking in at the main office sir!"

"Listen lady, this is an NCIS investigation, top priority, now either you get off my heels, or I'm gonna kick you upside the head with 'em."

She huffed and turned around quickly. "I'm calling the police, I don't care who you are!"

"Have them send over an ambulance while you're at it…"

"For who…?"

He turned around and pointed. "For you…the psych ward has a BOLO out on you…"

"A what?"

He didn't answer and only continued on his way. As he arrived at the door he didn't knock.

"I'm here to pick up Jacob DiNozzo."

Jake looked up from his work and went to grab his things.

"Not so fast, Mr. DiNozzo…I didn't receive a call from the main office, did you check in sir…?"

He took out his badge again. "This is my hall pass."

She grabbed the phone and started to dial.

"Hi Uncle Gibbs, what's up?"

"Hey Jake…"

Just then Miss Bellicino and two uniformed officers appeared behind him in the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere." She stood with her hands on her hips.

Gibbs smiled and took Jake's hand.

"Yup that's her boys."

The officers nodded and directed her out into the hall way. "Got it Gibbs thanks."

"This is an outrage…" she continued to holler, and Gibbs covered Jake's ears.

"Come on Jake, she's having a little breakdown…"

"Yeah I know, Dad says mom has those all the time." He nodded in understanding.

Gibbs laughed. "Uh huh, and I bet he's the reason for 'em."

"That's what she says too."

---

Gibbs tossed Jakes bag in the back seat and shifted the car into gear.

"Why am I leaving school early today?"

Gibbs put the car back into park. "Jake, there's no easy way to tell you this, so just try and listen carefully okay?"

He nodded, and started to get nervous. "Your dad is missing."

He swallowed hard. "Where is he?"

"That's just it son, we don't know. But I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to find him."

His eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "Promise?"

"I promise."

As the boy began to cry, Gibbs lifted his chin to meet his eyes. "Jacob, listen to me, I promise." He slowly wrapped his around him. "I'll find him." And in a way, Gibbs was also trying to convince himself.

----

"Anything McGee?" He walked in and pointed to Tony's desk for Jake to sit down.

"Nothing yet boss…" McGee knew that wasn't an acceptable answer, but he hoped Gibbs knew he was trying his best.

"Keep at it." Gibbs offered and picked up his phone.

"Hey….How's my favorite VIP?!" Ziva entered the bull pen and went quickly to Jake's side for a hug.

"I'm okay." He shrugged.

"We're gonna find your dad soon…"

"I know, Uncle Gibbs promised."

She turned back to see Gibbs looking over McGee's shoulder, and saw Abby headed in her direction.

"Jakey!!!"

Jake got up and met her half way for a hug and their secret hand shake. "Hey Abs."

"Gibbs said you need something to keep you busy, and I got just the thing down itn he lab…come on."

He looked at his Uncle for permission.

"Go ahead." He waved and gave Abby a look that could kill.

"Don't worry Gibbs, its all PG."

"Don't you take him to Ducky's, understand?"

Abby nodded. "Of course, _Uncle Gibbs_." She smiled.

Jake took her hand and they headed towards the elevator.

"How did he take it?" Ziva asked.

"He's alright…but he won't be for long if we don't get him back…you got anything?"

Ziva shook her head. "Its like he fell off the face of the country."

"Earth." McGee suggested, but felt wistful for a moment, as Tony would normally be the one who would correct her.

"What?" She looked back confused.

"Never mind…" McGee shrugged. "I'm still hoping he'll turn his phone on so we can get a GPS signal…"

"Hope will get us no where McGee." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk, punching the keyboard harshly in frustration.

Hours passed slowly, and still nothing. With Danielle out of town, Gibbs was preparing to take Jake home for the night.

"You two can go home, get some rest." But neither of them moved from their desks.

As he threw Jakes back pack over his shoulder he nodded in understanding.

"You call me if anything comes up."

"Will do boss."

Gibbs passed Tony's desk and paused for a second, then headed slowly towards the elevator.

---

After a dinner of scrambled eggs and sausage, and some video games, it was finally time for bed. As Gibbs tucked him in the covers, Jake sat up.

"Aren't we gonna say our prayers?"

Gibbs smiled and knelt down slowly. "Of course."

Jake folded his hands, bowed his head, closed his eyes and slowly grabbed his Uncles hand.

"You can start Uncle Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded. "Right…God, thank you for getting me…us…through another day. Help us to be better people tomorrow than we were today…Amen."

Then Jake began. "Dear Lord, thank you for my mom and dad, and my friends and teachers…and for me and Aunty Abby having fun today…thank you that Uncle Gibbs promised to find my dad and that I know you are going to help him out. Cuz its cool sleeping in my Uncles bed, but I'd like to go home soon and have my Daddy there too…and help me to have nice dreams… oh and for Uncle Gibbs to have them too…Amen."

Gibbs opened his eyes as Jake released his hand. "That was sweet Jake."

"Yeah, Mom always said God always keeps his promises…just like you."

Gibbs smiled slightly, not sure how to respond except to kiss his forehead.

"Good night Jake."

"G'night."

---

As Gibbs got comfortable on the couch, he laid there for a moment before closing his eyes.

"PS Lord…" He stopped himself as he searched his mind for the words he wanted to say then continued.

"Help…Amen."


	4. Promise Kept

Each day that passed, was doing so at a slower and slower pace. Jake was now home with Danielle, and Gibbs was only in charge of getting him off the bus and the afternoon snack until she came home from work. This particular day, began like any other.

He walked in, took a seat at his desk and greeted his agents as they came in. He sipped his coffee, deleted his emails before reading them and took phone calls from people he didn't like. It was getting to be routine and the more routine it got; the more he started to miss Tony.

"Boss…" The word came with a tone Gibbs hadn't heard in days.

He stood up and walked behind McGee's desk. "You got something McGee?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know that tone…now tell me what you got before I take your chair out from under you."

"Right…he used his phone boss, well or someone else used his phone…either way…its triangulating, I'll have a location in…3…2…1…got it!"

Ziva heard the conversation and already had her weapon holstered. The two of them followed and with a slight jog, each of them headed towards the elevator.

---

The three approached the warehouse with caution; no cars were out front, but it was still early in the morning. Gibbs directed each of them as they entered, clearing the area, the best they could.

"Tony's car boss." McGee pointed and each started in that direction.

The car was clean. "Do you hear that?" Ziva started to peer around.

"I don't hear anything." McGee commented, as he looked in the same areas she was.

Gibbs and McGee followed as she led them towards the sound, and they followed even faster as she raced to untie their missing agent's hands.

McGee removed the gag from Tony's mouth, and after coughing a few times he couldn't help himself. "Why wouldn't you take my gag out before you untie my hands?" He asked Ziva who was now working on the ties around his ankles.

"Do you really have to ask?" She smiled up at him.

"What the hell happened DiNozzo?" Gibbs moved his face from side to side observing the bruises.

"Nice to see you too boss…well its all kind of funny actually."

"I doubt it." Gibbs replied. "Now spit it out before I put that gag back in your mouth."

"Right…" He cleared his throat, and rubbed around his wrists. "When I was doing the surveillance, ya see, well, I got picked up."

"Picked up by who?"

"Well actually, it was more of a what. The guy was just huge…and he literally picked me up and took me to the back of the bar….he was the owner so no one questioned the move…anyhow, he was convinced I was a cop and brought me here to get out what we knew about him…I of course stuck with the idea that I was there to pick up chicks…and the rest is history."

As his hands fell to his sides, it took everything inside of Gibbs to resist a good head slap. "DiNozzo, you had me worried sick!"

All three of them resisted the urge to laugh, as their boss uncharacteristically quoted a cliché, let a lone that one.

"Gee dad, I would've called…"

"Speaking of that…" McGee began.

"Ah, that's how ya found me isn't it Probie? Well it must've been his teenage kid, he's been working on stripping my car, probably found the phone and used it to dial 1-900 numbers or something…"

"That is the one and only time I ever want to hear that phrase come out of your mouth DiNozzo…McGee, Ziva stay here and set up surveillance."

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked with a wince of pain as Gibbs grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the exit.

"I made a promise I gotta cash in on."

----

As Gibbs played interference with a certain secretary, Tony was able to make his way down to his son's room. And he couldn't help but smile as he saw Jake come racing down the hallway to hug him moments later.

"Thanks for keeping your promise Uncle Gibbs, I knew you would!"

He patted him on the back a few times and laughed. "It wasn't just me Jake; sometimes it doesn't hurt to ask for some help."

As they headed out towards the car, Miss Bellicino continued her ranting from the doorway of the school.

"What is that about boss?"

Gibbs smiled. "It seems I had her unnecessarily detained a few days ago."

Tony laughed. "You didn't…not the old missing crazy woman pick up trick? I wanted to use that one first boss."

Gibbs then gave him a quick head slap as they got into the car. As they started to drive away, Jake took off his seatbelt and sat up, slapping both his dad and uncle on the back of the head.

Both Gibbs and Tony turned back to look at him. "What was that for son?"

He shrugged, wondering why they looked upset.

"Because I love you guys too!"

--

AN: See Ch. 1 for last line tie in :)

I will be answering all of the questions from your reviews soon! I promise. You will not be disappointed. Feel free to let me know what you'd like to see during this series! Take care, -TLH


	5. Birthday Gifts!

"Come on Ziva, tell me, please?" McGee asked a look of defeat on his face. "Just a hint?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It's a surprise McGee…if I told you that would ruin it."

"It's not my birthday, its Jakes…I'm not 8 years old…you don't think I would really tell him do you?" He got defensive in his tone, but she reassured him.

"Of course not McGee, I _know_ you will."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

Gibbs approached the two of them, carrying a few gift boxes in his arms. The two stopped their bickering nonchalantly. "Afternoon boss."

He smiled and noticed McGee sticking his tongue out at Ziva discretely.

"You know I see everything McGee."

"Sorry boss, I was just uh, I…well she got something for Jake and won't tell me, cuz she's afraid I would tell."

Gibbs nodded. "You would."

He shook his head. "I would not."

"Wouldn't what Probie?" Tony arrived curious.

"Tell Jake what I got him for his birthday." Ziva added with a smile.

"You so would." Tony replied, a grin coming across his face, and put his hand up in McGee's face to prevent any further argument. "Come on inside guys."

--

Jake raced over to meet them when they arrived, and it wasn't long after their arrival that it came time to open the gifts.

"Any hints this year Uncle Tim?" Jake asked quietly before he grabbed the first one.

He smiled and looked back to make sure no one had heard. "Got nothing this year man, I'm sorry. I'll try and do better next year."

Jake patted his shoulder. "Its okay, I know detective work can be tough sometimes." And for the second time that afternoon, McGee hid his defeat with a smile.

"Leave him alone McGeek, let him open the presents." Tony now stood next to Jake, as his mother and Abby took photo after photo.

Abby had gotten him a wrist watch walkie talkie set, a voice change recorder, a metal detector, a remote control flying bat, and a framed poster of the periodic table.

Ducky managed to stay PG, and got him a Macro microscope, a digital speed sensing baseball; dissect a frog beginner's piece and an electronic chess and checkers set.

McGee: A hydro fueled rocket, an electronical basket hoop, a megaphone with a spotting scope, a hydraulic robotic arm and a few of his favorite PSP games.

Ziva: A jumping skateboard, a helmet, and matching knee and elbow pads. She also bought him a remote controlled Suzuki speed bike.

Gibbs was last but not least, and Jakes face lit up, Uncle Gibbs gifts were always the best….the list began with a USS Enterprise Air Craft Carrier Model Kit, Rip winder scooter, microphone head set, Sky and Land telescope, a digital camera watch and an NCIS zip sweat shirt, and cap. There was also a small card that he asked Jake to open later on.

The five friends enjoyed the rest of the party and each had their fair share of water gun fights with the kids in the back yard. Gibbs lead an assault with Jake that was un-matched, no matter how hard Tony and the rest of the kids tried.

When the party was breaking up, Gibbs pulled Jake aside and had him open the card he had given him. Tony and McGee watched from a distance and were burning with curiosity.

"What do you think it is Tony?"

"I don't know Probie, maybe it's a paternity test and Gibbs was really my dad."

McGee laughed. "Good one."

"It's probably just something for him to keep, something private, ya know, like Gibbs private."

"So we'll never know then?"

Tony shrugged. "Pretty much." But inside his head was already scheming a way to find out.

--

As Gibbs got into his car to leave, Jake stood next to Tony on the steps waving.

"Cant wait Uncle Gibbs!"

Tony turned to look at him. "Can't wait for what Jake?"

"Its top secret dad."

He nodded. "I see, well go ahead inside and help your mother, Mr. Secret Agent."

Tony couldn't sleep until he knew what that top secret card was about. He found the card under Jakes pillow that was where he hid everything "top secret" Gibbs had ever given him. As he read it, he realized he still wasn't going to get any sleep.

He quietly left home and made his way to Gibbs house. He entered through the front door and made his way up the stairs.

Tony lifted his arms up as he looked a pistol right in the face. "It's me boss."

He lowered the gun and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here DiNozzo? You ever heard of a phone?"

"It was off…I swear."

"You can put your arms down now."

"Right…look…I needed to come over and talk to you about one of the gifts you gave to Jake."

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it wait? If something's broken, I'll fix it for him later."

"Normal people just take stuff back when it's broken boss, but anyway…that's not it, it's the card…he wouldn't tell me what was on it and…"

"Let me guess you couldn't sleep until you knew what it said?"

Tony nodded; not confessing that he had in-fact already read the card. He watched as Gibbs reached under his pillow to retrieve another envelope.

"I was going to wait to give you yours till _your _birthday, but I need my senior agent to be awake at work, so go ahead, open it."

Tony took the envelope, and in shock simply blurted out. "You got me one too?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony the kid said it was top secret…you just couldn't resist could you?"

"Sorry boss, I just, you're always keeping stuff so private, and I thought I could finally figure one out…so I had to look."

He raised his hand up in the air and Tony prepared for a head slap, which inevitably came. "Don't you do that again, now I'm gonna have to teach Jake to hide secret things in multiple locations." With that, Gibbs headed down stairs and Tony followed.

"Since you're here, why don't you make me some coffee?"

Tony nodded and did just that, re-reading the note in his hand over and over again.

"I can't wait either boss."

"Yeah, and I can't wait for you to learn how to make coffee."

But even the insult, couldn't shake how Tony's heart warmed at the thought of taking the first trip out on Gibb's boat with him and Jake. He couldn't wait. And though he may not have showed it, Tony knew that Gibbs couldn't wait either.


	6. Emergency

"What do I do dad? She keeps following me around the playground, her and her friends, and then they just stop and watch me, giggling and stuff."

Tony smiled and placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "She likes you Jake."

"Eww Dad, come on. I don't like girls…if I don't like girls, how can they like me?"

"That's a question for the age's son, have you talked to your mom about it?"

"No way, she's a girl too!"

He laughed slightly. "Well, I tell you what, we'll talk more when your mom and I get back from our trip this weekend okay? You'll be alright till then."

Jake nodded. "Yeah but, what am I gonna do when I go back to school on Monday?"

"Just play it cool, you know, like Bond, don't let them know you notice, play hard to get." He patted him on the shoulder as he pulled up into Gibb's driveway.

"John Sampson's dad said when he talked to him about girls, he told him about birds and the bees or something."

Tony's eyes widened and he pointed to the front door. "Jake, Uncle Gibbs is waiting, and you know how he hates waiting…I'll talk to you more about the birds and the…the uh…I'll talk to you more when I get back." He kissed him on the forehead and Jake reluctantly exited the car and made his way up to meet his Uncle.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Uncle Gibbs." His head hung low and his voice was barely audible. Gibbs knew something was wrong.

"What's up kid?"

Jake looked at him confused. "Well, if I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course."

"Okay." He nodded and coninued. "What are the birds and the bees?"

Gibbs said nothing and simply opened the door. He motioned for Jake to sit down and told him he would be right back. He then picked up his phone and dialed quickly. "Yeah, Abs, I need you at my place now…you're damn right it's an emergency…"


	7. Priceless

Tony looked over at Gibbs and he read him like a book. "Spit it out DiNozzo."

He peered up from his desk. "I uh, I was just staring into space boss."

"I've seen you stare into space…this time it's a stare with purpose…now what is it?"

He got up and paced over to his boss's desk, leaning over it slightly. "You see, I'm thinking maybe…ah never mind."

Gibbs shook his head, Tony had been acting differently since he and his wife had separated, and though he was trying to be supportive he knew that was more of Abby or Ducky's area of expertise. "Look DiNozzo, maybe you should take the morning off, come back in the afternoon?"

"No boss, I'm fine…trust me."

Just then Ziva entered and Tony's facial expression changed quickly. Gibb being as perceptive as he was picked up on it. As the team all sat down at their desks, Gibbs stood up.

"DiNozzo, with me. Ziva, McGee, you owe me reports from yesterdays apprehension."

"On it." Was the response from the two, while Tony reluctantly sulked behind Gibbs.

The corner behind the stair case seemed like a safe enough place. Gibbs turned to face Tony, eye to eye. "What is going on with you?"

"Okay okay, you're not gonna let this go are you?" Gibbs simply stared back. "Yeah I didn't think so…listen I just think since, I'm back on the market now and all that, that maybe…"

"If you two are gonna do it you better do it soon, you're driving me crazy."

Tony mouth stayed open. "You knew about me and Ziva?"

Gibbs smiled. "Wasn't for sure, till just now…but let me make myself clear when I say that if this interferes with our jobs, I'll be on you two so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Got it boss."

"Have you talked to Jake about it?"

"See that's another thing…I'm not quite sure how he's gonna take it. I mean, it could be a smooth transition, since she's been in his life for a while, but then again that may make it even more difficult with her becoming a parental figure and all."

"You got yourself in a little dilemma there DiNozzo…solve it. It's part of being a parent."

"Bringing home a new woman for the kid to get used to is part of being a parent?"

"It's part of_ you_ being a parent…just talk to him. He's a good kid."

"Okay, got it. Talk to him. No problemo."

Gibbs entered back into the bull pen, with DiNozzo following close behind. As he got behind his desk, he mouthed two words to Ziva that could only be read as: 'HE KNOWS." The look that fell on Ziva's face in the next few seconds was priceless.

Believe it or not, telling Gibbs was the easy part, it was telling Jake that would take the finesse, and Tony knew it.

--


	8. The Talk

"Jake," he waved his son over. "Camp fire."

Jake rolled his eyes, setting down his controller, and heading in his Father's direction.

"Dad I was just bout to pass level five…"

Tony pointed at him. "We gotta cut down the time you're spending with McGee."

He laughed. "Aww come on Dad, Uncle Mcgee taught me everything I know."

"I know son, that's what worries me….listen, I want to talk to you about something serious."

"Uh oh, not another talk about mom is it?"

"No."

"Is Uncle Gibbs mad at me?"

"No."

"What else is there?"

Tony patted him on the back. "You know I love you right?"

Jake nodded. "Uh huh."

"And you know I would never do anything to mess up what we have right?"

He nodded again. "Uh huh."

"And I sound like a broken record don't I?"

He smiled. "Uh huh."

"Okay Jake…I'm just going to lay it out there…you know Aunty Ziva and I have been friends for a long time, and with your Mom moving out over the last year, her and I have started to see each other."

"But you see each other all the time dad?" He looked at Tony with a confused look, that was so innocent, Tony wanted to pull him into a hug right then and there.

"Um, well yes we do, but not like this…we're seeing each other like your Mom and I used to see each other."

"Ewww, you're kissing Aunt Ziva?"

Tony laughed slightly. "You're not always gonna think that its yucky Jake."

"Yeah well, now I do and that's kinda weird dad, even for you."

He shrugged his shoulders, and gave Jake a serious look to bring his focus back. "I care about her a lot Jake, and we're having this little camp fire to tell you that she's gonna be moving in with us…"

Jake stood up. "You mean like taking Mom's place?"

Tony nodded, setting his hand on Jakes shoulder to sit him back down. "She won't replace Mom, you'll still see her, she'll just be moving in to help like Mom used to."

Jake shrugged his arm away. "Wish Mom was still here…maybe if you weren't so weird she would be…" He stood back up abruptly and headed towards the front door. Tony followed but wasn't expecting Jake to be halfway down the street by the time he got to the door.

"Jake get back here!!" He ran back inside to grab his keys, flipping open his phone instinctively. "Yeah this is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my son just left home, he's 8 years old and he's wearing a black tee shirt and jeans…headed West on Marion…yes, thank you."

Every minute that went by over the next hour, was more nerve racking than most things Tony had ever experienced. And when he finally received the phone call that told him of his son's where abouts, he had never been more relieved.

--- ---

"Jake you know what you did wasn't smart." Gibbs placed a grilled cheese sandwich in front of him, and took a seat.

"I know but I figured if Aunt Ziva was moving in, that maybe you would let me move in with you?" He looked up at Gibbs, and he just about melted.

He had to fight back to the urge to agree with the kid. "It's not that I wouldn't want you staying with me but…"

"Just forget it..." he stood up and Gibbs followed, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Jake listen, your Dad is the one who needs to take care of you. I work just as much as he does, plus, you'll notice I'm pretty cranky the more time you spend with me."

He smiled, calming down a bit. "But I don't want Ziva to move in, and I don't know where else to go."

Gibbs smiled back at him. "Maybe you should talk to your dad about that." He pointed at Tony, who was making his way down the basement stairs.

Jake rolled his eyes and Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, what did I tell you about that?"

Jake rubbed his head. "Sorry…uh I mean…won't happen again Uncle."

"Alright, now talk this out with your dad; don't make me have to come back down here." He passed Tony, giving him a glare as he passed.

"Thanks boss." Gibbs nodded and headed up the stairs.

Tony took his chair across from Jake and sighed heavily before pulling Jake into a hug. "Gosh, you had me worried sick." Tony sat back and laughed at himself. "I sounded like your mom right there didn't I?"

Jake nodded. "She would've been more scary."

Tony laughed. "And that's exactly why I'm the dad and she's the Mom. Neither of us can do each others jobs…catch my drift?"

"Yeah, I guess I just figured that with Aunt Ziva there, you and I would spend even less time together then we already do."

Tony shook his head. "I promise you that won't happen."

"Really?"

He sat back and put his hands up. "Look at this face, would I lie to you?"

Jake smiled. "Sorry I left, I was just mad…guess that's why Mom left too huh?"

"Listen, what made your Mom leave, had nothing to do with you, you know that."

"Yeah, Uncle Gibbs told me that too, and whatever he says goes right?"

Gibbs reappeared above the stairs. "Yup."

Tony smiled and gave Jake a small hug. "What do you say we go home?"

Jake nodded. "Will Aunt Ziva be there?"

"Do you want her to be?

"Well I just got this new controller from McGee and we can do triple player with her there too."

They started up the stairs. "Yeah? Well we're still gonna talk about how much time you're spending with Uncle McGeek on the way home."

Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he passed by Gibbs, and Tony couldn't help but put out his hand for Gibbs to take it. "Thanks boss, I guess I owe you another one eh?"

Gibbs took his hand. "Just keep taking care of him Tony, I don't want to have to adopt him anytime soon."

Tony simply smiled in return. "Don't worry boss, I wouldn't do that to him."


	9. Everybody Loves a Hero

AN: Less Jake this time around, more Tony/Gibbs Father/Son… Enjoy…

--- ---

Jethro Gibbs stood near the 3rd base line and adjusted his cap. He made a few random signals with his hands before nodding his head up and down and taking his cap on and off his head.

Anthony DiNozzo nodded and stepped into the batters box. He watched the first pitch go by.

"Strike one."

Tony closed his eyes in frustration and before he knew it, the 2nd pitch flew past him.

"Strike two."

He put up his hand. "Time." He then jogged over towards Gibbs. "Boss…?"

"Don't 'boss' me Tony…the bases are loaded, it's very simple…swing the damn bat."

Tony nodded. "On it boss." He waved quickly towards Jake who was standing in the entry of the dug out.

"Don't blow it Dad."

The smile on his face turned to a frown as he stepped back into the batters box. He raised his hand to the umpire to ensure he had enough time to get set. He took a quick look at Gibbs before staring down the pitcher, and couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Ziva who was taunting him from 2nd base. After he was done, he put his arm down and set himself up for the pitch to come.

Gibbs nonchalantly put his hand over his eyes as he watched Tony prepare to swing. "Ah God…" But before he knew it, he heard the bat make contact and looked up to see Ziva racing towards him. He watched as the ball soared deep into left center field. He twirled his arms to send Ziva home, and then McGee, but the moment of truth came when he watched Tony flying around second. He looked towards left field and put both of his hands up to stop him at third. "Hold, DiNozzo."

Tony peered behind his shoulder, and for once in his life, ignored his boss's orders and rounded third to head home, eyeing Jake as he raced down the line. After all, he was the winning run, and everyone loved a hero.

It was as if things went in slow motion as everyone watched the throw come into home plate just as Tony began to slide in… The catcher put on a hard tag, and just about knocked the wind out of him, but he still managed to look up and see the Umpire, throw both his hands out to the side. "Safe!"

He got up slow as Jake ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Dad, you didn't blow it."

He took in a few short breaths. "Yeah son, you got that right." He reached out to meet Ziva and McGee's high fives. But just as he put Jake down and started to catch his breath, he saw Abby come racing towards him. She practically jumped into his arms as everyone continued to celebrate.

"Line it up, shake hands." Gibbs ordered through the celebrating and quickly followed behind his team. He stopped and shook the opposing coach's hand with a smile. "Better luck next year Tobias…"

After the line was through, he stood beside Ducky and watched them lift Tony and Jake up, and parade them around the bases. "Well Jethro, you've got to hand it to Anthony…that was quite a hit…"

"Stick around if you want to really see at hit Duck…"

Some time passed, and the NCIS team was packing things up and getting ready to head down to a bar down the street to continue their victory celebration. Tony was waving to a few fans when Gibbs came up behind him.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head. "What I do?"

"Disobeyed a direct order…"

He continued to rub his head. "Aw come on boss…you're not serious? I mean, we won the game…isn't that what you wanted?"

"Damn right it was, but not at the expense of insubordination…"

"Gibbs…" He patted his friend on the shoulder. "You really need to loosen up." He reached down for his bag. "Come on, I'll buy you a beer…"

As he reached down Gibbs capitalized on the opportunity.

"Ow!" Tony shot up once more. "Now what I do?"

Gibbs only stared back at him, as he waited for the light bulb to go off in Tony's head.

He nodded. "Right…_won't happen_ _again_ boss."

"Damn right it won't…" he replied as he took the bag from Tony's hand. "Now, let me get that for ya…"

Tony flinched back as he saw Gibbs hand coming towards his head once more, but watched as his boss patted him on the head softly.

"That _was _one hell of a slide…"

Tony grinned. "I learned from the best boss…two years ago…bottom of the ninth, inside the parker…who could forget that?"

Gibbs smiled. "Don't press your luck DiNozzo…I'm still pissed at ya…"

He shrugged. "Yeah but just think about the look on Fornell's face boss…"

Gibbs then threw his arm around his Senior Agent. "You got a point there DiNozzo, you got a point there…"


End file.
